Perfect
by heva
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are perfect for each other and EVERYONE knows it…except them… **SORRY, BUT I'VE DECIDED...FINISHED**
1. James and Lily Potter

1.1 Perfect  
  
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are perfect for each other and EVERYONE knows it…except them…  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few characters; everything else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
2 Chapter One – James and Lily Potter  
  
'Hey, watch it!'  
  
'Oooh! Sorry Lillllllly. It was an accident!' Lily muttered under her breath and then continued to walk down the corridor rubbing her bruised shoulder.  
  
'I HATE him!' she said angrily.  
  
'Come on, Lil' – it was an accident,' said Terra smiling.  
  
'Yeah, why are you so hard on him?' asked Fiona on Lily's other side.  
  
Lily muttered something and frowned. 'Well, because…' she started. Fiona and Terra smiled at each other over Lily and tried not to laugh. Lily never had a good excuse for hating James.  
  
'Because…he's always doing stuff like that…'  
  
'What…like bumping into you by accident?' asked Fiona smiling.  
  
Lily flicked her hair and tried to cover the blush on her face. 'Well anyway, we'd better hurry up or we're going to be late for charms.'  
  
Lily walked on ahead quickly. Fiona and Terra hung back slightly. 'It's weird isn't it, Fi.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'How they're sooo perfect for each other.'  
  
Fiona looked at her in astonishment. 'Ok, explain to me how they're perfect for each other? THEY HATE EACH OTHER! God knows why, though.'  
  
'Exactly!'  
  
Fiona looked puzzled.  
  
'They both SAY they hate each other, but neither have good reasons for it! Anyway, they're both head boy and girl…'  
  
'Really! Does Lil' know yet?'  
  
Terra laughed. 'No, can't wait till I see her face when she finds out, though! Anyway, head boy and girl, both love charms and D.A.D.A, both love quidditch… I could go on and on…'  
  
Fiona cocked her head in thought. 'Actually, now that I think about it, I suppose they are kinda perfect for each other.'  
  
'Perfect,' nodded Terra in definite agreement. 'Pity they don't know it…'  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
'Welcome to today's lesson, class,' said Professor Flitwick cheerfully (A/N: yeah, Flitwick's still there!).  
  
Lily sat up in her chair. She loved charms.  
  
'Today we're going to learn the Faboidus Charm. This warns off unwanted people. Not necessarily evil people or dangerous animals, just anyone who won't leave you alone.'  
  
Lily grinned and leaned over to Terra. 'Perfect,' she whispered. 'I'll never have to go near James again.' Terra sighed and shook her head, but laughed all the same.  
  
'You can do this in pairs. And since it's your first day of school, I'll let you choose who to go with.'  
  
'I'm with you, yeah?' Lily asked Terra. 'Sorry Lil'. I already promised Fi.'  
  
Lily sighed. 'Guess I'm stuck with Annabel then.'  
  
'Hey, she's quite nice once you get to know her!' Terra said defensively about the bouncy hufflepuff girl. 'Anyway, looks as if she's going with Claire instead.'  
  
Lily looked over in dismay. 'Oh…hey, it looks as if everyone's already teamed up. Who am I gonna work with?' she said as Fiona came over.  
  
'Looks like James hasn't got a partner either,' she said pointing over at the other side of the room. Lily looked over. It seemed as if James knew she was the only one left as well. He looked like he was desperately trying to get one of the marauders to go with him. Fiona and Terra smiled at each other as Lily looked away. Perfect, they both thought.  
  
'James?' Lily whined. 'Please tell me your joking! Please…I'll give you both a fiver if one of you will go with him!'  
  
Fiona stifled a smile. 'Sorry Lil'. Anyway, it'll give you a chance to get to know him better. After all, you being head boy and girl and everything, you'll be working together a lot.'  
  
Lily winced. 'Gee, thanks for reminding me.' She groaned and picked her books up as she walked over to James cautiously. 'Hi,' she muttered.  
  
'Why hello! Nice to see you!' James said in mock-enthusiasm. 'Let's get this over with…' James sat down at an empty desk and Lily sat down next to him.  
  
Flitwick began explaining the charm to everyone. James tried it out on Lily and every time Lily tried to reach out and touch him, she got an electric shock. James grinned. 'Hallelujah,' he muttered. Lily smiled sarcastically.  
  
'Your spell isn't THAT great,' she said.  
  
'Go on then, try and break it,' challenged James. Lily tried to walk up to him, but there seemed to be some sort of force field around him. James laughed.  
  
Lily frowned. She pushed as hard as she could to try and get to him, but couldn't. Still the force field was strong.  
  
James grinned. 'See, perfect spell.'  
  
Lily fell through the force field and pushed James onto the ground, falling on top of him. They looked at each other for a moment. Then Lily noticed everyone staring and jumped up quickly, brushing herself down. 'See?' she said trying to ignore the stared and smiled. 'Not so perfect, Potter.'  
  
James was red. He got up and didn't say anything.  
  
Across the other side of the room Fiona and Terra grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
The marauders, Lily, Terra and Fiona, were sitting in the common room bored. It was Saturday night and it was raining. They had actually FINISHED all of their homework, and there was nothing to do.  
  
'Bored,' said Sirius loudly.  
  
Terra frowned at him. 'Yeah. We feel it too.'  
  
'What shall we do?' moaned Remus.  
  
'Well, I'm going to bed,' announced Lily, standing up.  
  
Fiona looked at her watch. 'Lil',' she started. 'It's only 7:30.'  
  
'I know,' said Lily. 'But there's nothing else to do, is there? Might as well catch up on my sleep.'  
  
James stood up. 'Good idea,' he said.  
  
Sirius grinned. 'Is Lily's bed big enough for the both of you?' he teased.  
  
James threw a pillow at him and Lily shouted, 'Shut up! You would have to pay me A LOT of money to sleep with him!'  
  
'How much?' asked Sirius innocently. Terra laughed. Lily threw another pillow at him.  
  
'Night all,' she said walking up to her dormitory.  
  
'Yeah, see you all tomorrow.' James walked up the steps to his dormitory.  
  
Fiona and Terra grinned at each other.  
  
'What?' Sirius and Remus looked at them strangely. (A/N: Peter IS in this, I just won't be mentioning him much for obvious reasons that I HATE HIM!!! grr…).  
  
'What's so funny?' asked Sirius again.  
  
Terra glanced at Fiona and then turned to Sirius. 'Have you noticed how James and Lily…'  
  
Sirius grinned. 'Are so perfect for each other?' He laughed. 'Yeah, we know.'  
  
'Why do they hate each other so much?' asked Sirius.  
  
'I don't know. Whenever we ask Lily, she just mutters some stupid excuse then changes the subject.'  
  
'Yeah, it's the same with James,' said Sirius.  
  
Fiona laughed. 'Well, whatever their problem is, they certainly looked like a cute couple in charms the other day!'  
  
Sirius grinned. 'They did, didn't they?' Sirius looked at Remus, he hadn't spoken for a while.  
  
Remus was smiling too himself.  
  
'Uh, Remus?' said Peter. 'What's funny?'  
  
'We sooo have to make them fall in love.'  
  
'Well, yeah we have to set them up, they're meant for each other, obviously, but what's so funny?' asked Terra.  
  
'I never thought about it before: James and Lily Potter…'  
  
  
  
A/N: so? What do you think then? I hope  
  
this story line isn't too clichéd, but I  
  
felt like having a go at it. Besides, if  
  
everyone else can do it, why can't I!  
  
Now, I need ur help, wot do u think  
  
the play shood b? shall I just make it  
  
up myself, shood I make the characters  
  
make it up, or shall I just do a famous  
  
one like Romeo and Juliet? HELP!!!  
  
Please tell me in ur R&Rs. Thanx. 


	2. The Play

1.1.1 Chapter Two – The Play  
  
The following evening everyone was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for their food to come when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
'I have an announcement to make,' he said, and everyone shut up quickly. 'Now, I have been thinking a lot over the summer, and there is going to be something new and exciting happening at Hogwarts.'  
  
Everyone whispered to each other excitedly.  
  
'We are a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Therefore we teach you all the skills and techniques of being witches or wizards. We don't bother with muggle things like maths and science,' (he pronounced it "SKY-ENSE" and the people with muggle families laughed), 'and so on.'  
  
The hall was in complete silence. People began to wonder what was going to happen.  
  
'I have decided that as well as learning the magic that we use, you must also learn the magic that touch so many muggle hearts. So I am setting up something called a 'modern arts' class.'  
  
Everyone with muggle families began whispering explanations to all the people who didn't understand.  
  
'In it you will dance, act and sing. Everything will be done the muggle way. I realise this may be a bit strange, and has never been taught in any other schools, but I think you will enjoy it.' He smiled. 'Of course, it won't be compulsory that you attend these classes, as I'm sure some of your parents might not…ahem…understand the need,' he glanced quickly over at Lucius Malfoy and some of the other stuck-up-pure-blooded-families people, 'and it will be on Saturday, so I can't expect you all to come. But I hope some of you will.  
  
'There will be play put on at Christmas performed by the drama pupils, and we will be starting it this Saturday. Those of you who wish to participate please sign up when you've finished eating.'  
  
All the plates filled up with delicious food, and everyone began eating and talking excitedly.  
  
'This is so cool!' said Lily excitedly, stuffing her face with food.  
  
'This has NEVER happened at any school in the history of schools before!' said Sirius smiling.  
  
'You intend on signing up?' asked Fiona. She, Lily and Terra all grinned.  
  
'Yeah, so what if I do? It'll be interesting.'  
  
The three girls burst out laughing.  
  
'Hey, I'm not that bad at all that modern art stuff you know! I do know what it is! I went to a muggle school for a bit as well, you know. Anyway, you'll be glad I signed up when there are hardly any other boys there.'  
  
'Why wouldn't there be any boys there?' asked Lily looking up from her plate.  
  
'Well, you know, most boys probably think it's stupid, sissy and girlie. I for one think that they're stupid.'  
  
Lily was beginning to catch on and smiled. 'Oh, so you won't mind being the only boy amongst all us beautiful women, then.'  
  
'Of course not,' said Sirius quickly, then, realising what he said, he blushed. Everyone near enough to have heard what had just been said burst out laughing. 'I…er…I mean…oh never mind.' Sirius gave up and laughed as well.  
  
'While Sirius here is joining for the girls,' said James grinning, 'I'm gonna join for the ART of the thing.'  
  
'Really?' asked Lily surprised. 'I didn't think you were into any of that stuff.'  
  
'Oh yeah, I love acting. My mum and dad made me go to a muggle school first as well, and there was this drama club there and I was in it, and it wasn't like any of those stupid plays that don't mean anything – it was real, and…and…'  
  
'Oh look, I think James is gonna go all sissy on us,' said Remus grinning.  
  
'Shut up!' said James defensively.  
  
'Yeah, don't make fun of him,' said Lily, surprising everyone. She blushed. 'I know what he means. I was in this really cool play as well, and…well, none of you would understand, but when you're acting, it's like you're someone else. Not just pretending to be them, but actually them, and you can be whoever you want to be. Not just who everyone else expects you to be.'  
  
No one said anything. 'Yeah,' said James slowly. 'That's it exactly. Couldn't have said it better myself.'  
  
James and Lily looked down at their plates and began to eat again. The other five exchanged looks and grinned happily. Thing in common number 10…  
  
The week went quickly, and everyone was talking excitedly about the new classes. Not that any people were gonna go, since it was in their free time, but everyone was excited anyway.  
  
Lily, Fiona, Terra, Sirius, James and Remus all decided to sign up for it together. Peter decided not to because he couldn't act or sing or dance very well (A/N: HA HA!!!).  
  
Soon it was Saturday, and the six walked down to the great hall where everyone was going to meet.  
  
At 11am when it was supposed to start, there were about 50 people there altogether. In Griffindor, as well as Sirius, James and the others, four fifth years had decided to come along. There was no one in the hall who was in less than the fourth year.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, a new teacher who they introduced as Professor Lillis, and Madam Pomfrey, who apparently had had singing lessons when she was younger, were taking the classes. McGonagall was taking dance, Pomfrey the choir, and Lillis the play. Dumbledore was apparently moving between everything.  
  
Lily, Terra, James, Sirius, Fiona and Remus decided just to take up the acting. As people in the dance and voice section moved off out of the hall to go onto other classrooms, Lily looked around to see who had chosen to do drama. Two of the fifth year Griffindors were there, two Slytherins (Lily was surprised at how many Slytherins had turned up – there had been five!), five Ravenclaws and seven Hufflepuffs.  
  
Professor Lillis stood in front of everyone and quickly got their attention. 'Thank you all for choosing to participate in the play. My name is Professor Lillis as I'm sure you all know by now, and I am going to be your drama instructor. I realise that most of you will be unaware of what we are going to be doing in our sessions together, but all will be explained, I promise.'  
  
She smiled and looked around. 'Do we have the head boy and girl here?' Lily and James looked at each other then, feeling stupid, raised their hands.  
  
Lillis beckoned them over. 'I'm glad you came,' she said. Professor Lillis smiled warmly. She looked quite young, in her twenties, and had short blonde hair which curled in under her chin. Her eyes were blue and seemed to twinkle at you in welcome whenever you went near her. She was roughly the same height as Lily, and Lily was just slightly above average height- wise, so there were a few people taller than Lillis, which must have been a bit annoying for her, although she didn't show in the enthusiastic tone of her voice.  
  
'Please feel free to make any suggestions, you two,' she said. 'I hear that you two both have a bit of experience behind the curtains.'  
  
Lily blushed. 'Well, we were both in plays when we were nine or ten, and I go to this club which is on every summer…'  
  
'That's enough to have experience,' said Lillis. 'To have experienced the feel of the curtain, the bright lights, the way it feels to act…that's all you need, and you're hooked to it. Do you know what I mean?'  
  
Lily and James nodded slowly. They knew exactly what she had meant.  
  
Lillis turned to the rest of the group. 'Now,' she said loudly. 'I guess you've all been wondering what play we're gonna be doing.'  
  
Everyone stopped talking and stared intently at Lillis.  
  
  
  
A/N: and I guess that you lot are gonna have to  
  
wait!!! HA HA! he he he…oh well, I'll  
  
try and post the next chapter as soon as I've  
  
written it. Thanx for reviewing, and keep  
  
reviewing pweez!!! 


	3. Romeo and Juliet

A/N: OMG am I dumb!!! I forgot there was such a thing as a library!!! So I now have a copy of Romeo and Juliet – read on dear friends…  
  
  
  
Chapter Three – Romeo and Juliet  
  
'The play shall be…' Lillis paused again. 'Romeo and Juliet.'  
  
Lily smiled happily. She loved Shakespeare. Most people looked puzzled. Lily sighed. Just because most of them had all-magic families, they still lived in the muggle world – they should have at least HEARD of Romeo and Juliet!  
  
Lillis smiled at the puzzled faces. 'Come on, guys! You can't tell me you haven't heard of Shakespeare!'  
  
One girl's face lit up. 'Oh yeah, Shakespeare. Isn't he the guy who invented the ballpoint pen?' (A/N: ne1 here 'Blackadder' fans! Nevermind…)  
  
Lillis laughed. 'Not quite, no. He wrote some of the most famous plays in muggle history, and Romeo and Juliet is one of the most famous of the plays he did. It's a tragedy about a young boy and girl, called Romeo and Juliet quite obviously, who fell in love…'  
  
There were a few "Ahh"s amongst the students.  
  
'…but their families, Montague and Capulet, hated each other, so their love wasn't exactly welcomed.' A few people frowned at this. 'And Juliet was already supposed to marry someone else. Against her will, but at the will of her father.'  
  
Someone raised their hand in the air. 'Yes?' questioned Lillis.  
  
'How old were Romeo and Juliet, Professor?' asked a seventh year Hufflepuff girl called Carly, with whom Lily was quite good friends.  
  
'Romeo was 16 and Juliet was 13, if I remember correctly,' answered Lillis. Everyone gasped at this.  
  
'Juliet was supposed to marry someone when she was only thirteen!' said Carly disbelievingly.  
  
'Well, yes!' said Lillis laughing at everyone's expressions. 'In the old muggle days, girls and boys like you would already be married and have children!'  
  
Everyone looked really surprised. Lillis laughed again. 'Anyway,' she continued, 'In the end after lots of tears and bloodshed, Juliet pretends to die, just before her wedding that her father set up, with a potion an apothecary gave her – a chemist in other words,' she added at the looks on a few people's faces. 'And after the funeral, Romeo sees his beloved Juliet on her death bed (literally) and with no one around to tell him otherwise, kills himself.' Everyone gasped. 'Life wasn't worth living without his Juliet.' Lillis sighed. 'Then, of course, when Juliet wakes up from the potion, she sees Romeo, and finds a bottle of poison he used, and kisses him, in hope to drink some poison form his lips.'  
  
The hall was in complete silence by now. 'Unfortunately, all the poison had been drunken, so Juliet finds a knife and stabs herself with these last words:  
  
"O happy dagger. This is thy sheath,  
  
there rust and let me die." '  
  
No one spoke for a while, and then finally Lily spoke up. 'I've always loved that play,' she said.  
  
'Are you a fan of Shakespeare, Lily?' asked Lillis.  
  
Lily blushed. In her old school, her muggle school, people had made fun of her for her love of Shakespeare. 'Well, yes. I mean… yeah.'  
  
Lillis smiled. 'Good. There aren't many teenagers who can admit to liking the works of Shakespeare.  
  
Lily smiled happily. During that first few hours, Lillis said that they just had to read the story in groups and act out a few parts, just to get to know the story. Then everyone had something to eat, and Lillis said that they had to get on with auditions.  
  
'But professor, this is only our first session!' complained one fifth year boy in Ravenclaw called Danny.  
  
'I know, but we don't have THAT many rehearsals up till Christmas, believe it or not, so we have to start now. There are…' Professor scanned a piece of parchment she was holding, '…ten or so main parts, but about 25 or 30 altogether.' She looked around the room and counted everyone. 'Well, there are 22 of you here, so the people with small parts will have to play one or two parts each.'  
  
'Now,' she continued after picking up some bits of parchment in her hand. 'I would like you all to read to me this piece of writing from the script, and do it dramatically and in character, and I will try and decide fairly who should play what.'  
  
'Excuse me, Professor,' asked Fiona. 'But what if you choose a part for us that we don't want to play?'  
  
Lillis thought about it for a moment. 'Well…if you don't like what part you get, come and discuss it with me afterwards. But I won't issue out parts until Monday, and I'll put them up outside the Great Hall. I mean, this hall.'  
  
Lillis handed round the writing to everyone. The girls had different speeches to the boys. All the boys' were Romeo, and all the girls' were Juliet.  
  
After another hour or so, Lillis called everyone back in, after learning their scripts. The boys went first, reading out their parts in front of everyone. Lily frowned unhappily. Everyone was quite good, but they didn't show true compassion to what they were saying. Finally, it was James' turn. This should be good, thought Lily smiling.  
  
James stood in front of everyone.  
  
' "But soft," ' he started, ' "what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the Sun."' Well, I suppose he's OK, thought Lily. ' "Arise fair Sun and kill the envious Moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her since she is envious, her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it, cast it off: it is my lady, O it is my love, O that she knew she were, she speaks, yet she says nothing, what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it: I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks…" ' James continued on like this and the whole hall was, for the second time that day, in complete and utter silence. James was magnificent; he was brilliant, even Lily had to admit it. She thought for a few moments that James really WAS Romeo, and then shook herself for being so stupid.  
  
At the end of it all, there was a slight pause, and then everyone began clapping. Lily could feel her mouth hanging open and quickly closed it hoping no one had seen. She didn't know James could act.  
  
James grinned and bowed happily. Lily sighed. She had thought James had changed. But no, he was still the stupid, boasting, untruthful boy she'd always known…  
  
'Liked my speech, Lily?' he said grinning as he passed her.  
  
'I've seen better than you, Potter!' she said, with all their history together flinging back in her face.  
  
James frowned. 'Hey, I was the best guy there and you know it. You're just jealous, bitch.'  
  
'Oh, go away. I don't have time for stupid little boys like you,' she said. James walked off angrily and Lily grinned. She had won. And from across the room, Remus, Sirius, Fiona and Terra frowned confusedly.  
  
'What IS their problem?' whispered Terra.  
  
'I don't know,' muttered Sirius. 'But it must be something big.'  
  
'You know, I think that James and Lily might not be being completely honest with us,' said Terra thoughtfully.  
  
'Maybe you're right,' agreed Fiona, as they watched the two walked away from each other.  
  
Next up was the girls' turn. Carly was first, then Terra, then it was Lily's turn, and by the time everyone had finished, everyone in the room HAD to agree that Lily was the best.  
  
' "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" ' she had started. ' "Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet…" ' Lily was about as good as James. Everyone clapped and cheered when she had finished, as they had done for James.  
  
When Lily passed James on her way to Terra and Fiona she smiled at him. 'Beat that, James.'  
  
'Already have done,' replied James yawning.  
  
Lily frowned. 'You don't have one nice thing to say about anyone, do you?'  
  
'Neither do you, Lily! So don't you go on at me!' Their voices had raised slightly, and a few people were looking over.  
  
'You've always been like this, Lily! Always jealous if someone's better than you! Can't you ever accept if someone's better than you!'  
  
'Oh, and I suppose you're great at that, aren't you!' shouted Lily. Carly, getting worried, alerted Lillis, who was busily looking at the script. Lillis looked over.  
  
'Look at you, with your Quidditch team and all your bowing and "modesty", you have to the best don't you!' Lily snapped angrily.  
  
'Yeah, well look at you, Lily! You have to be the popular one; if anyone ever has ANYTHING bad to say about you, you immediately hate them, don't give them a chance to explain things! Why can't you ever accept if someone likes someone else better than you! It's not like you haven't had any experience with that in the past…' James stopped abruptly, and went red in the face.  
  
'I mean…er…I didn't mean that, Lily…'  
  
Lily had tears in her eyes. 'I hate you,' she whispered, and ran out of the hall crying.  
  
'Lily! Wait… I didn't mean…' James sighed and put his head in his hands. 'Idiot,' he whispered.  
  
No one spoke. Lillis felt she should break the silence, so said, 'Right, um, I guess we'll finish there for today. Look on the wall outside the Great Hall on Monday, and I should have you parts up.'  
  
She walked over to James and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'James, are you ok?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah, sure, Professor. I'm fine,' he lied. Lillis smiled and walked away.  
  
Remus, Sirius and Fiona (Terra had ran after Lily) went over to James.'  
  
'James…?' started Sirius.  
  
'Not now, ok Padfoot? Later,' he said, grabbed his things and walked out of the hall.  
  
1.1.1.1 A/N: there we are. Chapter three. Wanna  
  
read more? THEN REVIEW!!! Lol, thanx. 


	4. Her

1.1.1.1.1 A/N: I'm gonna steal an idea from someone else (soz, cant memba ur name!!!) so when lily's thinking, it'll be next to a ~.  
  
1.1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.1.3 Chapter Four - Her  
  
Lily lay down on her bed and started crying.  
  
~Why did he have to say all that? Why did he have to bring that up? I thought it was gone…he's gonna haunt me forever, isn't he? Why can't he just leave me alone! ~  
  
Lily heard the door to the dormitory open.  
  
~God, I don't wanna talk to anyone. ~  
  
'Lily?' asked a familiar voice. It was Terra. Lily quickly wiped her eyes and opened the curtains to her bed.  
  
'Yes?' she asked calmly.  
  
'Lily, are you all right? What was THAT about?'  
  
Lily bit on her bottom lip. ~Should I tell Terra? She's my best friend but… no, not now… not ever…I can't, it's too painful… ~  
  
'What was what about?' asked Lily innocently.  
  
Terra began to get angry. 'Come on, Lil'! I can see that you've been crying, I'm not stupid, and I did hear you and Potter talking you know!' When Lily started to cry again Terra's voice softened and she sat down next to Lily with an arm around her. 'I'm sorry Lil', I just wish you'd tell me what is going on between you and Potter!'  
  
Lily looked up at her friend suddenly. 'What do you mean?' she asked too quickly. 'There's nothing "going on" between me and that scum!'  
  
'Oh Lily, you know I didn't mean it like that!' Lily shook her off and Terra jumped up angrily. 'Lily Evans! I am your best friend, and if you don't tell me what's going on RIGHT NOW! I will make you eat onions for the rest of your life!!!' Lily smiled wryly. She hated onions.  
  
'I wish it was that easy…' she whispered.  
  
Terra's voice softened. 'Lily, why can't you tell me? Where does this hatred for James come from?'  
  
Lily thought about it for a moment. 'Look, Terra, I…just leave me alone for a bit, ok? I need to think.'  
  
Terra nodded understandingly. 'Of course. If you need me, then me, Fiona and the boys are going to Hogsmede, so I'll meet you here later, ok?'  
  
'Is James going with you as well?' Lily asked suddenly.  
  
Terra frowned confusedly. 'Uh yeah, I think so, why?' Lily sighed.  
  
'Good,' she said. 'I can't deal with him right now.'  
  
Terra frowned again and left Lily to her tears and thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
'So, where's James then?' asked Terra. She, Fiona, Sirius and Remus were all sitting in the Three Broomsticks, drinking Butter Beer.  
  
'I don't know,' said Remus shaking his head. He and Fiona were sitting quite close togther.  
  
'Maybe he's gone to talk to Lily,' suggested Fiona. She kept looking at Remus then looking away again. Terra grinned. Fiona's crushes were non-stop and never seemed to last long.  
  
'She won't like that,' said Sirius grinning. 'Someone's eye will be poked out by the end of today, and we know that for certain!'  
  
Terra kicked Sirius under the table. 'It isn't funny you know!' said Terra angrily as Sirius rubbed a bruised leg. 'When I followed Lily back to the common room, she was in a seriously bad way. She was crying and everything and…' Terra sighed. 'I wish she'd tell me what was wrong.'  
  
'I know the feeling,' said Sirius, getting serious again. 'I've tried talking to James about him and Lily for AGES, and I get nothing. The other astounding thing is how they're so alike and all.'  
  
'Perfect,' mumbled Terra.  
  
'Oh well, there's nothing we can do it about it, said Fiona. 'Might as well wait and see what happens.'  
  
* * *  
  
On Monday (everyone had practically slept all day on Sunday), Terra dragged Fiona and Lily out of bed. They weren't very pleased.  
  
'Go away,' mumbled Fiona, trying desperately hard not to get up.'  
  
'Oh come one Fi, get up. You too Lil'! We have to go see who gets to play what in the play!'  
  
After 10 minutes or so, Terra won, and Fiona and Lily were up. They walked downstairs to see the marauders standing there.  
  
'Dude, Terra,' said Sirius. 'How long does it take for them two to get up?'  
  
'Some of us need our beauty sleep!' said Lily defensively.  
  
James laughed. 'Oh, and it's done you a lot of good, I can see that.'  
  
'Oh, you're so funny James!' said Lily in mock-laughter, and the six (leaving Peter behind-a/n: ha ha) went through the portrait hole and down to the great hall.  
  
Even thought it had only been two days ago, the eruption between Lily and James had spread around the school. Everyone looked at the two cautiously as they passed, waiting for another fight, but Lily and James seemed to have an unspoken agreement.  
  
Well, spoken, actually, as James had tried to talk to her the previous day.  
  
" 'Lil', listen to me…' he had said.  
  
'Oh, and since when did I say you could call me "Lil' "? That name is strictly for my FRIENDS.'  
  
'But, we are friends…'  
  
'No we are not, James. I tried to get along with you, but I can't! Don't you see? I can't get HER out of my head!'  
  
'Lily, I thought you understood, that was a long time ago…'  
  
'Only two years…' muttered Lily.  
  
'…and it was a mistake! I never meant to hurt you!'  
  
'Oh, so why are you always so mean to me?' asked a pained Lily.  
  
James looked shocked at the question. 'Well…I, because you're always mean to me!'  
  
'Well I hate you James Harry Potter, and as long as we're at school together, we're gonna have to try and "get along" but I'm sorry, we won't ever be friends. Lets just go back to how we were before Saturday. Ok?' Lily had tears in her eyes. James tried to protest but Lily shook her head softly and began to cry. 'No, James,' she whispered. 'But this is how it's gotta be. Just leave me alone,' and James left with tears in his own eyes. "  
  
And that's what had happened. Lily had tried again and again to forgive James, but she couldn't. It was too hard. And even harder having to lie to her best friends about it.  
  
The six had reached the top of the stairs leading to the entrance hall. Fiona paused and took in a deep breath. 'This is it,' she said. 'This is it.'  
  
No one said anything for a few moments, then Sirius began to laugh. 'It's not like we're meeting the bloody queen or anything!' he said. Everyone else laughed as well, and they walked on down to the Great Hall.  
  
Next to the door, posted on the wall, we're three pieces of parchment. One of them was titled: SOLO PARTS. Lily guessed that that was for the choir. Another was titled: DANCING PARTNERS. ~For the dancers. ~ Then, next to the dancers' notice there was a piece of parchment labelled: ROMEO AND JULIET.  
  
Lily's heart quickened as she scanned the piece of paper. Then, she spotted it:  
  
JULIET, daughter to Capulet – LILY EVANS  
  
Lily jumped up and down. As soon as Fiona and Terra had read it as well, they jumped up and down with Lily.  
  
'Oh my god! I am sooo jealous!' shouted Fiona.  
  
'Yeah, well done LILY!' screamed Terra.  
  
Sirius and Remus began jumping up and down and shouting girlish squeals. Terra hit them both on the head with the book that she was carrying.  
  
Lily looked at Fiona and Terra's parts. Fiona was playing Lady Capulet, and Terra was playing Juliet's nurse.  
  
'Well, that's kinda cool,' said Terra. 'Then I get to do all my scenes with you!' she added to Lily.  
  
'Yeah, and I get to be in love with Remus,' said Fiona grinning at Remus, who was playing Montague, head of the Montague family.  
  
'M' Lady,' he said holding out his arm.  
  
Fiona grinned and took his offered arm giggling stupidly. Lily and Terra caught each others eye and sighed, grinning.  
  
Sirius spotted his part. 'I'm playing Mercutio,' he said. 'Cool. Don't I get to die or something?'  
  
Lily stopped jumping up and down to see what James' reaction was. 'What's wrong, James?' she said, seeing his deathly pale face. Then, thinking that had sounded too kind, she added, 'Not happy for me? Cuz no, of course not – I can't possibly be better than you!' She grinned.  
  
James didn't. He simply stared at his friends surrounding him and muttered something. Then he pointed to a certain spot on the parchment. Lily read it, and swore that her heart had stopped beating for a full ten seconds.  
  
ROMEO, son of Montague – JAMES POTTER  
  
  
  
A/N: he he he…I love cliffhanger endings!!! James and Lily's parts were kinda obviously gonna happen, weren't they? Hopefully the others' weren't. I WOZ gonna make Lupin AND Black be Romeo's best friends, but then I thought that that would never happen in real life, three best friends in real life, three best friends in the play (not that the whole harry potter thing is believable anyway!) but I thort it'd be kinda cool having Fiona and Remus together…married…in love!!! Please tell me wot u think. I woz also gonna make lily Juliet and james someone else and…um…well, I hadn't thort that far ahead!!! So anyway, there's chapter four – please r&r! oh, and soz that this is SUCH along a/n, but I had lots to tell you, so Im gonna stop now b4 I make it even longer!!! 


	5. You kiss by th' book

A/N: ok guys, I need your help. Did Arthur and Molly Weasley go to Hogwarts? They did, didn't they? Ok, cus in this chapter, im gonna make them both be in the play.  
  
Chapter Five – You kiss by th' book  
  
Lily felt faint. James looked awkward. So did the others, including everyone else who was standing around the notice boards and had seen James and Lily's names next to Romeo and Juliet.  
  
'Uh, it won't be that bad,' said James slowly.  
  
'I can't do it,' said Lily rebelliously.  
  
'Lily…' started Fiona.  
  
'No!' erupted Lily. 'I can't, I refuse to pretend to be in love with…with HIM!' she shouted. Everyone else was silent. James still looked awkward.  
  
'Lily, if it's only pretend, why can't you?' asked Remus.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Not yet, she couldn't tell them yet; why she couldn't pretend to be in love with James. Not after all those moths of trying to get over him… and what about having to kiss him all the way through it? She couldn't do it.  
  
'Lily, if you don't, what are we gonna do? We need you!' said Terra.  
  
Then Lily turned to her best friend. 'Terra,' she said quickly. 'Why don't you and I swap parts? You're about as good as me! I can play the nurse instead!'  
  
Terra shook her head. 'Sorry, Lily; I couldn't possibly play Juliet. There's too many lines to learn. I couldn't handle it.'  
  
'Fi'?'  
  
'Sorry.' Fiona shook her head.  
  
Lily was getting desperate. James looked a bit sad, almost, hurt… Lily shook her head. She refused to feel sorry for him. There was a silence.  
  
'Well, guess you're stuck with me then!' said James lightly, trying to break the mood.  
  
'Lily, I think you're over-reacting. It'll be fine! Don't worry about it. And just think, with you playing James' lover, you'll become the most popular girl in school!' laughed Terra.  
  
Lily smiled weakly. 'Sure, it'll be fine,' she lied. But as the six walked away again, Lily tried to think of anything that would get her out of the play.  
  
* * *  
  
'It fits when such a villain is a guest,' said Hartley, one of the Slytherin boys who was playing Tybalt, Lady Capulet's nephew. It was the next Saturday, and the group had gotten through the first few scenes already. 'I'll not endure him.'  
  
'He shall be endured,' said Arthur, a fifth-year Griffindor. He was playing Capulet. The scene was at the party where Romeo and Juliet first met.  
  
Arthur and Hartley continued reading their lines. Lily was getting nervous. Soon her part with James was coming up. And in the scene she and he…kissed. Lily began to sweat, but she shook herself crossly. ~Don't be silly, Lily. Ooh, that rhymes! It's only a little kiss after all. ~  
  
Lily looked over at James. He and Sirius were whispering about something. James didn't seem to be nervous at all.  
  
'Well done!' said Lillis standing up and clapping for Arthur and Hartley. 'Yes, yes, excellent. Hartley, when you say the line, "It fits when such a villain is a guest"; I want to see more anger in you. Remember, you and Romeo and the Montagues are sworn enemies.' Lillis smiled. 'Now, exit Tybalt and Capulet, enter Romeo and Juliet.'  
  
Lily and James stood up and walked out to the front of everyone. Lily breathed and then put on her "acting face".  
  
'If I profane with my unworthiest hand,' started James, kissing Lily's hand, 'this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this, my two lips blushing Pilgrims ready stand, to smooth the rough touch with a gentle kiss.'  
  
Lily smiled. 'Good Pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much which mannerly devotion  
  
Shows in this, for Saints have hands, that Pilgrims ready stand, and palm to palm is hols Palmers' kiss.' Lily and James were really good.  
  
'Have not Saints lips and holy Palmers too?'  
  
'Ay Pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.'  
  
'O then dear Saint, let lips do what hands do, they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.'  
  
Lily was getting more nervous. The kiss was getting closer. 'Saints do not move,' Juliet said, 'though grant for prayers' sake.'  
  
Lily could see that James was a bit anxious as well. He wasn't cracking though. 'Then move not while my prayer's effect I take, thus from my lips, by thine sin is purg'd.'  
  
Lily and James were really close together now. James had his hands on Lily's arms. 'Then have my lips the sin that they took.' James leaned in towards Lily and Lily closed her eyes. Suddenly Lily broke away. 'Professor?' she said, and James backed off.  
  
Fiona, Terra, Sirius and Remus sighed. They knew it might take all day to get Lily to kiss James.  
  
Lillis sighed as well. 'Yes, Lily? I hope it's important; that was going really well.'  
  
'Sorry Professor, but I was just wondering – is this supposed to be my first ever kiss? Or am I supposed to look experienced?'  
  
Lillis sighed again. Obviously she didn't count that as an important question. 'Just do whatever feels right, Lily. Now, take it from your last line.'  
  
James put his hands round Lily again. She felt giddy. His touch was so gentle, and she could feel the warmth of his body against hers. She could feel the tingling stars shotting all the way through her body. Her brain was fighting with her mind. No, her brain said, don't! You'll never get over him AGAIN!  
  
But I love him, her mind said.  
  
'Then have my lips the sin that they took,' said Lily quietly, hoping that no one else could see her sweating.  
  
James leaned in towards Lily and this time Lily didn't pull away. Then, all in one swift moment, James' lips were on hers. At first it was gentle, then Lily and James melted into each other, and couldn't stop. James pulled away quickly to say, 'Sin from my lips, O trespass sweetly urg'd: give me my sin again.' James went straight into Lily again.  
  
Everyone was looking at the two with wide-eyes. No one was laughing – they were too astonished to laugh. Sirius, Remus, Terra and Fiona all glanced at each other.  
  
Lillis coughed. Lily and James didn't notice. She coughed again loudly, and Lily and James broke away.  
  
'Uh, um, oh yeah, you, uh, you kiss by th' book,' said Lily weakly, staring into James eyes.  
  
Terra walked onto the pretend stage. 'Madam, your mother craves a word with you,' Juliet's nurse said.  
  
Terra looked at James, his line was next. He was staring at Lily. Terra coughed. 'James!' she hissed. James looked at her.  
  
'Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. What is her mother?' said James.  
  
Lillis coughed again. 'It seems that we have lost our concentration, haven't we?' she said trying desperately hard not to laugh. 'I think we'll leave it there today, chaps. Next week we'll just finish up act one, then get act two done. There are only five acts altogether; I think we'll get this done in plenty of time to show it at Christmas. You were good today, guys, well done!'  
  
People began to walk off in different directions. Most were laughing, some just whispering, but all were thinking about the kiss. James Potter and Lily Evans??? Unthinkable. Impossible, everyone thought.  
  
Lily knew that the news would soon be spread. She smiled. ~I'm sure that Malfoy will love hearing about it – even more reasons to annoy us. ~  
  
James and Lily stared at each other.  
  
'Uh, James? I…' started Lily. James nodded his head. It was a dismissal of Lily having to say anything. It was hard for both of them to know what to say.  
  
The other four walked up to the two nervously.  
  
No one said anything for a while. 'So? Do we REALLY have to ask?' asked Sirius impatiently. James and Lily looked at each other. Lily nodded.  
  
'I, ur, I have some homework I need to be getting on with in the library,' said Lily.  
  
'But Lily…' started Fiona, thinking that she wasn't going to get an explanation.  
  
'Why don't you and Terra come with me? You two are so much better at Potions than I am,' said Lily.  
  
Terra and Fiona glanced at each other.  
  
'Oh, yeah sure,' said Terra. She smiled. 'You never did beat us at Potions!'  
  
Lily laughed. 'Well, let's go then,' she said hurriedly. 'We'll see you guys later, bye.' She looked at James for a final time then went on after Terra and Fiona.  
  
Sirius put a hand on James' shoulder. 'Wanna explain, Prongs?' he said.  
  
James sighed.  
  
  
  
A/N: I love writing stories!!! I also love Shakespeare, and am proud to admit it! (although I wasn't in primary school – as Lily says in chapter three!). read on, friends. Please r&r!!! 


	6. An Explanation

Chapter six – An explanation  
  
'Come on, tell us!' persisted Sirius. He, James and Remus were walking around the lake outside.  
  
'Well…' began James. 'Ok, look. Two years ago Lily and her family moved house, and COINCIDENTALLY, they moved into my street.'  
  
'Why didn't we know this?' asked Remus.  
  
'Because we didn't tell you,' said James.'  
  
Remus laughed. 'Well, I suppose that makes sense.'  
  
'And?' said Sirius.  
  
'As you know, me and Lily used to be really good friends until we moved into the sixth year, and none of you lot knew why.'  
  
He didn't say anything else.  
  
Sirius punched him. 'Ow!' yelled James, rubbing his arm.  
  
'Then stop stalling and tell us what happened!' said Remus.  
  
'Ok, ok! We…' James took a deep breath. 'We decided in the summer before the sixth year that we wanted to be more than "good friends" and go out with each other, ok!' he said in one breath.  
  
Remus and Sirius stopped walking. 'Dude, you actually went out together!' said Sirius disbelievingly.  
  
'And you didn't tell us?' said Remus angrily.  
  
James looked guilty. 'Sorry, guys,' he apologised. 'We were gonna tell you all when we got back to Hogwarts, but then, um, something happened…' he mumbled.  
  
'And???' said Sirius and Remus together.  
  
'Well, I…oh, it was all just a misunderstanding really.' There was an awkward silence. 'Ok, ok, it was all my fault. I'm a stupid idiot…' he said half to himself.  
  
'Go on,' said Remus quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'I loved her; I still do…I never meant to hurt her…' James whispered, tears glistening in his eyes. Remus and Sirius saw the tears, but pretended not to notice.  
  
'It's ok, you know, Prongs. We won't think any less of you,' said Sirius.  
  
James smiled. 'Well…I…'  
  
* * *  
  
'Well, one day, I was walking to his house, because it was his birthday, and he didn't know I was coming over, because I wanted to surprise him with his present,' explained Lily quietly. She, Terra and Fiona were all sitting in the library.  
  
'Yes?' said her friends.  
  
'And when I walked into his house; the door was open, you see…well, he was sitting in the living room, and…with…with another girl.'  
  
Terra and Fiona nodded. 'And you hate him for two-timing you?' said Fiona understandingly.  
  
Lily bit her bottom lip. 'Well, yes. But…'  
  
'Go on,' said Terra quietly, her arm around Lily's shoulder.  
  
'Well, when I walked in, he was kissing this girl, and…I'd thought it was just a relative at first, but then they were kissing…' Lily was really crying by now. 'But… it was with the one person I hate most! He knows I hate her… he did it deliberately to hurt me! I know he did…'  
  
'Who was it?' asked Terra softly.  
  
Lily tried to get the words out, but couldn't, it was too painful. She put her head in her hands, and managed to utter on word. 'Petunia,' she whispered.  
  
Terra and Fiona gasped. Petunia was Lily's sister, and a muggle. Always mean to her, always hateful to her because of the fact that their parents thought that Lily was "special" in being the only and first witch in the family.  
  
'Seriously?!' asked Fiona. Lily nodded. 'I can't believe James would do that.'  
  
'I was just standing there in the doorway, silent. Then Petunia noticed me and said, "Lily! How nice to see you. I believe you've met my new boyfriend, James?" She sounded so smug when she said that. She knew that James was my first ever real boyfriend, and she loved it. When James saw me, he went a pale white. I ran from the house crying, and James ran after me, shouting…'  
  
* * *  
  
'I tried to run after her, but she's much faster than me,' said James, leaning against a tree. 'I tried to shout after her. I tried to explain, but…she wouldn't listen…'  
  
Sirius and Remus looked a bit angry. 'Why did you do it, man?' asked Sirius.  
  
'Yeah, you know that Lily hates Petunia. Why the hell did you go and kiss her? How do you think Lily felt?' asked Remus. James erupted.  
  
'I know how she felt, for god's sake! How do you think I feel?! I've had to live in the same street as Lily, in the same common room as her for two years now! I never stopped loving her – how do you think I feel whenever she looks at me?! She hates me…and it's all my fault…' James slid down the tree and put his head in his arms, crying.  
  
Sirius and Remus sat down next to him. 'Just tell us WHY, James.'  
  
'It didn't mean anything,' he whispered. 'She turned up on my doorstep, and asked to come in, so I let her. I didn't think anything would come of it. I couldn't do any magic on her – the ministry have already given me my last warning…' James sighed. 'And I didn't exactly "let her in" anyway. She barged straight past me into my living room, onto my couch. "What do you want?" I asked her. She pulled me down onto the couch beside her and started kissing me, and before I could pull away, Lily was standing in the doorway.' James finished and sighed. He had waited to explain all that to someone for years.  
  
'Sorry we accused you, Prongs,' said Remus. Sirius coughed. 'Ok, sorry I accused you,' Remus corrected annoyed.  
  
'That's all right, Moony. Thanks Padfoot. You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you both that.'  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, in the common room, James had just finished explaining the whole thing to Peter, when the girls walked in.  
  
They all stood facing each other. No one said anything, and everyone felt really awkward. James really wanted to talk to Lily about the kiss – and whether it had changed anything between them, but he knew that with Fiona and Terra knowing the story, they would never let him anywhere near Lily ever again. He sighed.  
  
'I'm going to bed,' he said and walked away.  
  
'Oh no you're not!' said Terra. James stopped and turned around. 'I don't wanna go through, like, a whole week of awkward silences with you boys, and then later we'll say, "Ok, let's talk about this". We might as well get it over with now.'  
  
Lily shook her head. 'No, I'm too tired. I'm going to bed as well.' Sirius nearly made his "Lily and James" joke again, as he often did, but then decided it wasn't exactly the best time for it.  
  
Everyone else decided to go to bed as well. Early to bed, early to rise, they all thought. Then they could talk about it in the morning. But Lily didn't want to talk about it to the others. Only to James. 


	7. Dear Diary

Chapter Seven – Dear Diary  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm confused. I don't know what to do about James. That kiss today just brought it all back. I still love him, but I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he did to me. Or Petunia. Not that I ever really liked her anyway. But I can't believe they did that… what had I done wrong? I think about that day over and over again in my head. It's driving me crazy; thinking, wondering – what had I done wrong? What had I done to James to make him kiss my sister? Had he just got bored of me? Was that just his way of telling me he wanted out? He said he loved me…and I love him…  
  
I just don't know what to do. Oh, I wish you were real diary! Then you could help me, and tell me what to do. Terra and Fiona can't help. They'll try, but they don't really understand. And I know exactly what they'll say. Terra will say, 'He's not worth it, Lily. He isn't worth crying over.' And Fi' will say, 'I know, let's go find you a new bloke, and you'll get over James in no time.'  
  
It's not that simple. I'll never forget James, whether we end up together or not. When Terra and Fi' like guys, it lasts a few days. When I like guys, it means I like them forever. That's why I've only ever liked James. I liked him from the first instant that I saw him.  
  
He had come into my compartment on that first day of school, asking to sit next to me, because there was no other places free. On the ride to Hogwarts, all we had done was talk, and I fell in love with him instantly. He was my first friend here and whenever I didn't understand something, because I come from a muggle family, he'd just explain it to me. Not laugh or anything, like some of the others did.  
  
Then, finally, he said the words that I had dreamed of him saying for five years. 'I love you, Lily. I've never felt this way about anyone.'  
  
I hate my life so much. First I have Petunia to deal with, and now I have to deal with this. It's not fair!  
  
…  
  
I need an explanation. I've avoided it for two years now, but I've gotta know the truth. It's 11:58. I expect he's asleep. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow – that is, if I can get near him. He's probably avoiding me.  
  
Well, there's no point in worrying about my life now, when dreams and sleep are trying to overcome me, I can't resist.  
  
I'll update you when something new has happened. Good night diary.  
  
~Lily  
  
  
  
  
  
Diary,  
  
I don't care if this is girlie, writing in a diary. I need someone to talk to. It's 11:42, and I just can't get to sleep.  
  
What shall I do about Lily? Tell me! What can I do? I expect she's avoiding me, and I don't blame her. I love Lily. I would shout it to the world. In fact, let me do that.  
  
I LOVE LILY EVANS!!!  
  
There. Shouted it. Sirius has just woken up, but I told him to go back to sleep. The others are still fast asleep – no worries in the world. Oh, what I'd give to be them!  
  
But there's something that's worrying me. I did actually fall asleep for a few minutes, and I had a terrifying dream. You-know-who was in it. So was Lily. She and I were together, and we had a child. His name was Harry. You- know-who suddenly came in, and tried to kill Harry. I don't know why he wanted to kill him, he just did. I tried to hold him off, and told Lily and Harry to run, but…he killed me, and I woke up. I died trying to save them. I hope I did…  
  
Now, I never really believed in fortune-telling, or a sixth sense or anything, but since I took up Divination, I…well… Anyway, my point is, that if me and Lily did get together, I… I might die. I've been thinking about it for a while now, two hours of trying to get to sleep, but…I mean, I would die for Lily, of course I would… but she might die as well, and what about poor Harry? Would he survive? What would happen to him if me and Lily were gone?  
  
I just want to be with Lily, but I don't know what the right thing to do is. I'm not gonna tell her about my dream – in fact, I'm not going to tell anyone. They'd all just tell me to forget it, that it didn't mean anything. But I think that it did.  
  
Anyway, it's 11:58 now, and I'm getting tired. I'm gonna try and get some sleep while I can. Maybe I'll try and talk to Lily tomorrow about all this. I don't know if I'll be able to, though. Not with Terra and Fiona around her. I expect that Lily's fast asleep by now. I hope she's not having horrible dreams as well. Night.  
  
James  
  
  
  
A/N: ok, this was quite a short chapter, so sorry about that, but I'll post the next one up soon, I promise. I need to know – is it going too slow for you guys? Sorry if it is, but keep reading, please, and don't forget to review! I'd quite like about 35 reviews before I post the next chapter up, though. THANX!!! ( 


	8. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

Chapter Eight – Everything I do, I do it for you  
  
'Evans? Evans? Miss Evans!' shouted McGonagall, trying desperately to get Lily's attention. Terra kicked her under the table that they were sitting at.  
  
'Lil!' she whispered loudly.  
  
Lily snapped into focus. 'Huh? Sorry, what?!' she said looking at Terra. Then, seeing Professor McGonagall looking sternly down at her, she wriggled low down in her chair in embarrassment.  
  
'Oh, uh, sorry Professor,' she mumbled.  
  
'Yes, I expect you were,' she said crossly. 'And what could you possibly be thinking about that's more important than passing you Transfiguration exam at the end of this year?'  
  
Lily almost looked at James instinctively, but then shut her eyes to make sure she didn't.  
  
'Do your eyes hurt, Miss Evans? Surely you are old enough to be able to work them?' asked McGonagall, getting very angry.  
  
Lily opened her eyes. 'No, my eyes are fine, sorry Professor. And I'm sorry I was daydreaming, I was, er… thinking about all those lines I have to learn in the play.'  
  
McGonagall's face softened slightly. 'Oh… I didn't know you where in the Hogwarts play, Evans.'  
  
'Yes, professor, I am. I am playing the lead female role as well: Juliet.' Lily hoped she hadn't sounded like she was bragging to the rest of the class, but she was trying to lose as least amount of points from Griffindor as possible.  
  
McGonagall smiled. 'Oh, are you now! I love that play. Professor Dumbledore gave it to me to read the other week and…' Someone in the room coughed. McGonagall tried to get her face looking mean again and failed.  
  
'Yes, well…just make sure you think about that outside of my lessons, Evans, ok?'  
  
Lily smiled. 'Yes Professor, thank you.' McGonagall smiled and walked to the front of the class again. Lily sighed and thankfully removed the aching pain in her smile. She stifled a yawn; she hadn't got a wink of sleep thinking about James last night.  
  
'Are you all right?' whispered Terra, looking anxiously into her tired face.  
  
Lily tried to smile and failed. 'Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me.' Terra didn't look convinced, but left her alone to get on with their work anyway.  
  
Lily had intended on speaking with James that day; but it proved rather difficult. Everytime she had seen him on his own, she suddenly backed out and ran away, or the one time that she actually had plucked up the courage to speak with him, he had suddenly desperately needed the toilet, and had run away as fast as he could.  
  
When transfiguration ended, Terra, James and Lily went to meet up with Fiona, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who had decided to take Muggle Studies instead of Transfiguration, in the library.  
  
Terra suddenly stopped as the three were walking down the corridor. 'Oh my god!' she exclaimed.  
  
'What is it?' asked Lily looking back at her.  
  
'I've just remembered,' said Terra, 'I've left one of my books in Transfiguration! I'd better hurry back and get it. You two go on. I'll meet you all in the library in a minute, okay!' And with that she turned her back on them and, smiling, ran back to the transfiguration room before either of them could protest.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other for a minute, then continued walking, each looking straight ahead, and not at each other. They walked in silence, hurrying to the library. But when they got there, the others were nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Where are they?' asked Lily looking around.  
  
'I don't know,' said James shaking his head. 'They should've got here before us – their classroom is closer to the library than we are.'  
  
Lily felt like saying, Yeah, I do know, James, but decided against it.  
  
'Oh well, might as well make a start on homework,' said James, sitting down.  
  
'Yeah, and we've got to wait for Terra anyway,' added Lily, and sat down next to James, getting some of her books out. Lily caught James looking at her, and he blushed and looked down, pretending to be busy with his work.  
  
For half an hour, they worked in silence, waiting for the friends who never came. Finally, James spoke up.  
  
'Lily,' he said softly, 'we need to talk. I can't go on like this!'  
  
Lily bit her bottom lip. She had known that this was bound to happen sooner or later; she couldn't just avoid James for the rest of the year.  
  
'Ok then, talk,' she said.  
  
James hesitated. 'Well…the other day…'  
  
'The other day we were practising a play, weren't we, James?' interrupted Lily, trying to stay calm. 'We were actors pretending to do a little play, weren't we? Nothing else.'  
  
James looked a bit hurt and shocked at what she had said, but became quiet and continued with his work. Lily felt a bit guilty: he must have felt something from the kiss as well as she had; it couldn't have just gone one way.  
  
'James,' she started softly, and he looked up straight into her eyes. Their gaze met, and James leaned slowly towards Lily. ~Give in Lily, give in…you know you love him… ~ But then Lily remembered the day when it had all gone wrong…the day he had kissed her sister, and all the hurtful days afterwards, of trying to get over him.  
  
Lily stood up crying. 'I'm sorry, James,' she whispered 'But, I can't, I just can't!' and with that she fled from the library. James sighed and picked up his books.  
  
* * *  
  
'Where's that music coming from?' Lily said to Terra and Fiona one evening.  
  
They all walked up to the dormitories, to where the sound was coming from.  
  
It was Jane and Jessica, the Riggly twins with whom Lily, Terra and Fiona all shared a dorm.  
  
Jane and Jessica jumped as the three walked in.  
  
'Oh, I thought you were Professor McGonagall!' exclaimed Jane.  
  
Lily turned to face her. 'Why would she come? It's not exactly against the rules to play music, is it?'  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
'It's muggle, isn't it?' said Jessica. 'This is a non-muggle full-on witchcraft school. No muggle things.'  
  
They were listening to a mixed hits album. The five girls all sat round the CD player as if it were a campfire, and started singing along to all the fast lyrics of the songs.  
  
But then, quite a slow song came on called Everything I Do, I Do It For You, by someone Jane pointed out as being Bryan Adams. Lily thought she remembered the song from somewhere, but she wasn't quite sure where.  
  
Lily was lying on her bed. As the lyrics of the song started, Lily's smile slowly faded. At the chorus, the lyrics sang out to her, and she got a fixed picture of James in her head. 'You can't tell me, it's not worth fighting for,' James sang with the music. He and Lily were standing in his house, sitting in his sofa, listening to that very song. 'You can't tell me, it's not worth dying for. You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you…' sang James. It was their one-month anniversary, and James was officially declaring it "their" song.  
  
Tears began to fall down Lily's face. She couldn't get him out of her head. There was nothing she could do; everything she did, there was always something to remind her of him.  
  
Fiona and Jane, who were closest to Lily, noticed her crying first. 'Uh, Lils?' said Fiona anxiously. 'Are you all right?' Lily jumped up.  
  
'I can't get him out of my head!' she screamed wildly. 'Why won't he go away!' She burst out crying and ran out of the dorm and down the steps, into the common room, out of the portrait hole, and fell into someone's arms.  
  
'Lily?'  
  
  
  
A/N: thanx for reviewing….  
  
…………………………  
  
…keep reviewing! And that's all really. I hope you like this. Who do you think the mystery person is? Oooh! Scary! Ok, not much of a cliffhanger, I know, in fact, a fairly shitty one. But still, I try! Sorry if I don't update for a bit, I'm a bit busy at the moment. By "for a bit" I mean a few days, so keep checking! 


	9. Love

Chapter Nine - Love  
  
'James?' asked Lily embarrassed, wiping her eyes and pulling herself out of his arms.  
  
'Lily…?'  
  
'James?!…'  
  
James laughed awkwardly. 'Well, this is dumb,' he said smiling.  
  
Lily smiled. 'Yeah, so let's stop while we're ahead.'  
  
'Hey,' said James, pointing at Lily's face. 'You've stopped crying.'  
  
Lily felt her face. 'Yeah…yeah, I have…'  
  
'Lily…can I talk to you for a minute?' James looked doubtful.  
  
But Lily said, happily, 'Yeah, sure. Let's go outside.' She and James walked out of the castle and down to the grounds in silence. But as soon as they reached the lake, James started talking.  
  
'Lily…' he began. 'Well…I…look, I'm just gonna get right to the point, ok? I love you.'  
  
Lily looked quite shocked at this. James laughed nervously. 'Well, don't seem to happy!' he stuttered.  
  
Lily sighed. 'What am I supposed to say, James? What do you want me to do?' she asked softly.  
  
They started to walk around the lake. 'Lily, I wanna explain what happened…'  
  
'No, please don't.'  
  
'No, Lily – I, I have to! I have to get this off my chest! Look, what happened…it wasn't my fault! It didn't mean anything! She barged straight into my house – and I couldn't use my magic to get rid of her, could I? Then she just started kissing me, and you came in. I didn't kiss her – it…it didn't mean anything. I'm so sorry Lil'…if you could see how much I wish that day had never happened…' he broke down and started crying. Lily looked at him as he tried to wipe the tears off of his face.  
  
'James, I love you too, but…' she looked away and bit her lip. 'You have no idea how long it took me to get over you. I just don't wanna go through that again!'  
  
'You won't have to…'  
  
'But how do I know that?' Lily said loudly. 'How do I know that you won't hurt me again! I'll never be able to get you and her out of my head…'  
  
'Lily, I told you…it wasn't my fault…'  
  
'Yes, but how do I know that?' she shouted, crying. James said nothing.  
  
'Lily,' he started after a moment. 'Why were you crying outside the common room, today?' he asked softly.  
  
She turned away and said nothing.  
  
'Lily… tell me.'  
  
'Well, we were listening to music in our dorm…and…'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Our song came on.'  
  
James looked puzzled for a few moments, then seemed to remember. 'You remembered,' he said.  
  
'How could I forget?' she asked quietly, and looked away,  
  
'Lily, what do I have to do!' said James, suddenly shouting. 'Just tell me, what do I have to do to get you to forgive me! I'll do anything – please – just tell me! Please…' he started crying again.  
  
Lily looked at him, but he'd turned away. 'James…' she started. 'I don't think I can do this. I really want to, and so does my heart…but do you wanna know what my brain's saying? "NO!" loud and clear, a big warning sign in my mind. I can't risk getting hurt again…I'm sorry…  
  
'Lily, I love you, I don't wanna live without you… Look, when I sang that song to you, you know, on our one-month anniversary – I meant every word. I would die for you… you know that, don't you?'  
  
Lily walked a few steps away and said nothing.  
  
'Look, all I wanted to do was apologise, and I've done that now, so…bye.' James turned away and began to walk back up to the castle.  
  
Lily walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes.  
  
'I love you,' Lily whispered smiling, tears running down her face. James looked at her as if searching for the truth, then took her in his arms, and they kissed.  
  
  
  
A/N: OMGOMGOMG!!! I GOT OH-SO MANY REVIEWS, AND MORE THAN I THOUGHT!!! thanx, u guys! This was a bit of a short chapter, I know, so sorry, but… oh well. Hey, I did my cello exam, and I got thru it wivout dying of pain and agony!!! I think I did alright actually…muffed up on the scales tho…**sigh**… oh well.  
  
Keep reading! I have HARDLY any homework to do, so the next chapter will be up VERY soon, probz. (  
  
(ps, help me. I need to find a new word/s to say other than "oh well" – it's driving me crazy and I'm doing a little survey with all my frends to see wot they can come up wiv… sad, I no, but I need your help!!!) 


	10. Forever

1 Chapter Ten – Forever  
  
'Good morning everyone!' said Lily happily, dragging everyone out of bed.  
  
'Lils!' mumbled Jane. 'Leave me be. Sleepy, oh so sleepy...'  
  
'Lily! It's 6am for god's sake! Go back to sleep…' mumbled Terra.  
  
'I know, but the sun's out, and – you have to see it – it's so beautiful… come on, get up!' Lily ordered, and after ten or twenty minutes, managed to get everyone up.  
  
'Lily, what is up with you?' moaned Fiona. 'Usually, we're the ones having to get YOU out of bed!'  
  
'I know, but it's such a lovely day, and the sun was shining, and I couldn't bear to just stay in bed!'  
  
The four sleepy girls all looked at each other suspiciously.  
  
They all went down to the common room, where James, Peter, Remus and Sirius were all sitting.  
  
'Hello everyone!' Lily sang, and tried her best not to look at James.  
  
Sirius, Peter and Remus all grumbled a reply – they looked quite tired as well, because it was still only 6:30am.  
  
But James said, 'Hello, Lily,' then added, 'Good morning Terra, Fi, J&J!' to make sure no one got suspicious. He laughed. 'Nice day, isn't it?'  
  
'You'd have thought he just had sex, wouldn't you?' Sirius whispered to Peter (a/n: kill, kill, kill…but I suppose I have to have him in sometimes!!!).  
  
'Yeah, I think he must've had sex with the whole bloody school to be this happy this early in the morning,' mumbled Peter. James looked at them, but said nothing. He was too happy to care what they were saying.  
  
'Come on, then, James!' Lily said, and walked towards the door. James got up and followed her.  
  
'Where are you going?' asked Sirius.  
  
'We need to practice our lines for the play, so we're going to the library,' said James. 'See you guys later!' and followed Lily out through the portrait hole.  
  
Terra, Fiona, Jane, Jessica, Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked at each other… and grinned.  
  
* * *  
  
'I love you so much, James…' whispered Lily, as she broke away momentarily from his lips. 'How could I have possibly missed this for two whole years?'  
  
'I don't know,' James said grinning. 'I'm so irresistible, I don't know how you managed to hold out for so long.' Lily laughed, and kissed him again. Usually, she would've got angry with him thinking he was so "irresistible" – but she didn't care anymore. She just wanted him, forever…  
  
'So..' she said, breaking away from him and lying on the grass. 'What are we going to tell the others?'  
  
James thought for a bit. 'Well, I suppose we'll have to tell them eventually, won't we? After all, they are our best friends…'  
  
'Yeah, but we don't wanna announce it like we're getting engaged or anything…' added Lily.  
  
'Right. So, suppose they "accidentally" walk in on us kissing?'  
  
'Perfect,' said Lily looking up at him, and she kissed him again. Then she leaned against him and began picking at a blade of grass.  
  
'Lily…' James started.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'What are you going to do after you leave Hogwarts?' Lily didn't say anything.  
  
After a while, she spoke. 'I don't know. I hadn't exactly thought about it.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Two minutes passed in silence.  
  
'Lily, we will be together when we leave Hogwarts, won't we?' asked James, and Lily looked up at him. He tried to avoid her eyes, but she tilted his head up to hers.  
  
'I want to be with you forever…' she whispered happily.  
  
  
  
A/N: finished. Sorry I messed u all around so much, guys…but I decided that this woz actually quite a good ending. And I couldn't think of anything else that cood happen between now and the end of the play. Thanx for giving me over 100 reviews!!! Yay!!!  
  
Heva  
  
xxx  
  
Ps, I had the flu as well! 


End file.
